tcre
by syueran
Summary: sweet soul of raya


TSUBASA CHRONICLES RAYA EDITION 2007 (BY SYUERAN)

"Wei,kau dah masak dodol tu ke belum ha?"Tanya Nadia pada Sue yang sedang membuat kuih

"Kuro kan ada ,suruh la dia kacau dodol tu,dia kan tough giler"Kata Sue selamba

"Tu lah masalahnya,Kuro pun aku tak jumpa.Nak cari kat mana ya?"Balas Nadia

"Tak salah tadi dia kejar ayam buat munjung esok"Kata sue

"Haha pasti dipoyoin aje dengan ayam tu"Balas Nadia

"Tak tahu gak,mana la tau dia dapat tangkap ayam tu pulak"Kata Sue

Sementara itu Kurogane dan Fye pula sibuk mengejar ayam sambil diperhatikan Rahmah ,namun ayam itu lebih handal dari mereka dan Kurogane berbau tahi ayam

"Kah kah kah,tu la orang dah cakap nak tangkap ayam kena ada step by step bukan tangkap macam tu aje" balas Rahmah(Im)

"Kau nie banyak cakap la Im ,tolong la jangan cakap aje"balas Kurogane

"Kacang je nak tangkap ayam tu,serahkan pada yang pakar"kata Im

Lima minit kemudian mereka telah membawa balik ayam yang telah disembelih

"Apa lah keropok nie,tak reti nak tangkap ayam la"kata Fye mengejek Kurogane

"Kau cakap boleh la,katup atas bawah,aku yang kejar separuh mati kau tak tahu" Marah Kurogane

"Jangan marah-marah maa,kang Ayu nampak tak cool la ye tak"Kata Fye,Kurogane terdiam dan cuba bermuka selamba

"Dah tangkap ayam tu?" Tanya Nadia

"Tengok orang la"Kata Kurogane

"Sudahlah,bukan dia yang tangkap .Im yang tangkap la Diha"Kata Fye

Dalam pada masa yang sama Syaoran,Sakura dan Nina sedang sibuk mengacau dodol

"Lenguhlah tangan"Kata Sakura

"Puteri pergilah rehat,lagipun proses kacau dodol nie lama,berapa jam ya Nina?"Tanya Syaoran

"Enam atau tujuh jam lagi"Kata Nina

"Emm…"Kata Sakura

"Jangan takut,kami dah sampai"Kata Fye

"Tak takut,Cuma risau sebab korang main-main buat kerja,kang dodol ke mana,korang ke mana"Jawab Nina selamba

"Haha ,Fye dan Kuro dipoyoin Nina"Kata Sakura

Syaoran turut tersenyum

Malam tujuh likur itu sungguh meriah,Im,Sakura dan Nina sunguh sibuk memasang pelita,sementara yang lelaki sibuk membetulkan posisi lampu kelap kelip

"Waa,nampak berseri la,hebat betul korang nie" Kata Im

"Boleh lah juga"Kata Syaoran

Tiba –tiba mereka terdengar jeritan,lantas mereka meluru ke dalam kelihatan muka Diha yang pucat lesi

"Kenapa kak Diha?" Tanya Im

"Kuih suji kita dah habis dimakan tapi tak tahu siapa yang makan" Kata Diha,teba tiba muncul satu mahluk yang comel

"Mokona" kata Fye

"Kuih tu sedap betul" kata Mokona

"Memang la sedap tapi kalau kamu dah habiskan semua macam mana nak makan?" Kata Fye

"Maaf" kata Mokona

"Saya minta maaf bagi pihak Mokona,dia tak sengaja makan biskut tu.Saya janji akan buat balik biskut tu"Kata Sakura

"Dimaafkan,tapi biskut suji tu banyak tau"Kata Diha

"Nina nak tolong"Kata Nina

"Im pun" kata Im

"Kami pun" kata Fye dan Kurogane

"Korang kena pergi terawikh kan,baik cepat"Kata Diha mengingatkan

"Apalah keropok nie,tu pun boleh lupa" Kata Fye

"Banyak la" Kata Kurogane

"Jom la cepat"Kata Syaoran membuat semua terpegun

"Syaoran nampak kacak dalam baju melayu dan kain pelekat"Puji Sakura

"Tapi satu aje miss,mana songkoknya?" Tanya Diha

Barulah Syaoran sedar tentang songkoknya,Diha dengan tenang mengambil songkok haji lalu dipakaikan pada Syaoran

"Macam nie baru la lengkap" Kata Diha

"Terima kasih" Balas Syaoran

"Wei cepatlah,kang bubur lambuk tu habis"Kata Kurogane

"Ni nak terawikh ke nak makan?" tanya Nina

"Sambil menyelam minum air"Kata Kurogane

"Sejak bila pandai guna bidalan ni?Tanya Im

Kurogane tersengih

"Elok sangatlah tu kerang busuk lagi" kata Diha

"Biasa aje kata Fye,Diha tersenyum

"Apalagi,biskut dah menanti"Kata Im

"Jom" Kata Nina

"Agak-agak kau la,confirm ke esok raya?" Tanya Sue pada Diha yang sibuk memasang langsir

"Malam ni tengok anak bulan kan.Makanya antara esok atau lusa la"Balas Diha

"Katakanlah,lusa raya,esok aku nak ajak Sakura keluar cari tudung" Kata sue

"Kau kan banyak tudung nape nak beli lagi"Tanya Diha

"Bukan aku punya la,aku nak belikan Sakura"Kata Sue. Diha tersenyum

"Mana aku tau la,sorry ye Nana"Kata Diha

"Its okey"Balas Sue (Nana)

"Kau ajak la Im temankan kau"Kata Diha

"Ni nape sebut nama Im nie"Kata Im membuat Nana dan Diha terkejut

"Kau ni Im , buat kak Nana terkejut aje nasib baik kak Nana tak ada sakit jantung"Balas Nana

"Sorry kak Nana, Im tak sengaja"Kata Im

"Takpe,Im nak temankan kak Nana tak esok?"Tanya Nana

"Ke mana?"Tanya Im

"Cari barang sikit"Kata Nana

"Okeylah,Im temankan Kak Nana"Balas Im

"Terima kasih Im"Kata Nana

" Cepat wei,kejap lagi pengunguman"Kata Nina pada kakaknya serta kesemua sepupunya

"Kot ye pun,sabarlah sikit.Ni tak macam dikejar hantu je"Kata Diha

"Apalah kak Nina ni"Kata Im yang ditemani Sakura

"Haha dipoyoin lagi"Kata Sakura sambil ketawa

"Ni barulah betul pengunguman"Kata Kurogane sambil tersenyum

Maka mereka mendengarkan pengunguman aidilfitri yang jatuh pada 13 oktober 2007

"Esok tak raya la"Kata Fye

"At least masih ada 1 hari lagi untuk shopping"Kata Nana sambil mengenyit mata pada Im

"Kuro,tangkap ayam lagi" Kata Diha

"Pasti digelak dek ayam"Kata Syaoran sambil ketawa

"Kali ni mesti dapat punya"Balas Kurogane

"Emm…" Kata Nina

"Apa lagi nak beli ni?" Tanya Im pada Nana ketika membeli belah di saat terakhir

"Tanya Sakura"Kata Nana

"Bukan kak Nana nak beli tudung ke tadi?Tanya Sakura

Nana memgangguk,lalu mereka menuju ke kedai kain Izati dan mereka memilih tudung

"Sakura"Kata Nana

"Ya Kak Nana,kenapa?"Tanya Sakura

"Kalau kamu berkenan tudung yang mana cakaplah" Kata Nana

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Aiseh,Kak Nana nak belikan Sakura tudung la"Kata Im sambil menepuk bahu Sakura,lantas dia memandang Nana yang tersenyum

"Terima kasih"Kata Sakura

"Tak apa"Kata Nana

"Kak Nana tak beli kacang ke?"Tanya Im

"Takan kacang tu baru dua hari lepas beli dah habis?"Tanya Nana kehairanan

"Mokona makan"Kata Im

"Takpe,jom pergi beli"Kata Nana.Tiba-tiba telefonya berbunyi,lalu dia menjawabnya

"Helo"Kata Nana

"Diha ni,Nana balik ni boleh belikan kacang tanah tak?" Tany Diha

"Boleh,kami on the way la ni"Kata Nana

Malam menjelang,Fye,Kurogane dan Syaoran sibuk membakar lemang,manakala Nina,Diha,Im dan Sakura sibuk memasak

"Mana kacang tanah kisar tadi?"Tanya Nana

"Kejap,tanya kat Sakura"Kata Diha

"Ni dia kacang tanah"Kata Sakura

"Mokona nak tolong"Kata Mokona

"Boleh ,tolong Im kacau rendang""Kata Diha

Mokona mendapatkan Im dan Nina yang sedang sibuk memasak rendang

"Nak bagi kerisik lagi ke Kak Nina"Tanya Im

"Sikit lagi"Kata Nina

"Semerbak baunya tu" Kata Fye

"Siapa jaga lemang"Tanya Nina

"Kuro dengan Syaoran ada"Kata Fye

"Saya dapat rasa kenangan tuan puteri"Kata Mokona membuat semua terkejut

"Mana?"Tanya Im

Dekat pelita tu" kata Mokona

Barulah mereka sedar yang pelitaitu sangat marak apinya dan Syaoran serta Kurogane cuba mendekati pelita itu namun apinya memarak

"Bahaya!!!" Kata Nina

"Demi Sakura,segalanya mungkin"Kata Syaoran sambil meredah api tersebut .Im cuba membantu namun dihalang Nina

"Let him be"Kata Nina

Dalam kemarakan api,Syaoran cuba mencapai pelita itu,namun bagaikan ada penghalang yang menghalangnya

"Demi Sakura ,aku rela terkorban"Kata Syaoran sendiri walaupun beberapa kali dia tersungkur.Dengan tenaga yang tinggal Syaoran mencapai pelita itu dan mengeluarkan bulu ingatan Sakura yang berwarna keemasan.Serentak itu bagaikan ada satu kuasamenghentamnya.Dan Syaoran terlontar jauh sehingga dia jatuh di tepi kalbat

"Syaoran!"Kata Nina

Serentak itu,seluruh api yang marak terpadam dan kelibat Syaoran tidak ditemui.Sementara itu,Nana,Diha dan Sakura tiba

"Korang nampak Syaoran tak?" Tanyas Diha

Nina menggeleng,sekilas dia terpandang wajah Sakura yang cemas,Im terus menenangkan Sakura

"Sabarlah,kita pasti jumpa dia"Kata Im

"Okey,kita berpecah,Fye dengan Kuro,Nina dengan Diha dan Sakura dengan Im" Kata Nana

"Baik" Kata mereka. Im dan Sakura mencari di kawasan tempayan dan kalbat.Tiba-tiba Sakura ternampaksatu kelibat lantas mendapatkanya

"Syaoran"Kata Sakura.Syaoran membuka matanya lalu tersenyum sambil menyerahkan bulu ingatan itu

"Ini untuk puteri" Kata Syaoran dengan nada yang sukar sekali

"Jangan cakap apa-apa"Kata Sakura sambil tanganya menutup mulut Syaoran"Terlalu banyak yang awak lakukan untuk saya sampai tercedera teruk macam ni" Sakura menangis dan Im pum tiba

"Ya Allah,apa dah jadi ni?"Tanya Im ,lantas dia melaung nama Nana

"Kak Nana,kami dah jumpa Syaoran"Jeritnya

Mereka bergegas ke tempat Sakura dan Syaoran berada.Lantas Nana mendekati mereka

"Masyallah,teruk ni.Jom kita ke klinik"Kata Nana

"Malam raya,klinik bukak ke?" Tanya Diha

"Pasti ada,sebab kes emergency tak berhenti walaupun raya"Tegas Im

Diha mengangguk

"Allahuakbar allahuakbar allahuakbarlahilllillahuallahuakbar allahuakbar walilah ihrham"

Pelahan Syaoran membuka matanya,sinaran mentari satu syawal masuk melalui jendela biliknya dan menerangi bilik itu.Sambil itu dia melihat Sakura yang terlena di tepi katilnya,Syaoran mengusap wajah Sakura yang tenang itu.Pelahan Sakura membuka matanya

"Pagi"Kata Sakura

"Pagi,Argh!"Syaoran terasa dadanya bagai ditusuk sembilu

"Jangan banyak bergerak,awak masih lemah lagi"Kata Sakura

"Puteri menjaga saya sepanjang malam,terima kasih puteri"Kata Syaoran

"Ni yang nak marah ni,kan saya dah cakap jangan panggil puteri,tapi panggilah Sakura"Kata Sakura yang separuh merajuk

"Marah ke?,kesian kat saya yang cedera ni"Kata Syaoran

"Nasib baiklah satu syawal,sunat kita bermaafan"Kata Sakura

Syaoran tersenyum,lantas dengan dia sedaya upayanya bangun dan mencapai tuala mandinya

"Nak ke mana?" Tanya Sakura

"Mandi ,kejap lagi solat sunat aidilfitri"Kata Syaoran

"Dalam keadaan macam ni?"Tanya Sakura

Syaoran mengangguk

Selesai sunat aidilfitri,mereka beramai-ramai ke menuju ke kubur.Nana,Im,Diha dan Nina duduk membaca surah yaasin dan menyiram air mawar di kubur datuk mereka.Syaoran,Sakura,Fye dan Kurogane turut bertafakur,selesai bacaan yaasin,Nana menoleh pada Syaoran

"Syaoran,Kak Nana harap kamu dapat maafkan Kak Nana pasal semalam tu,disebabkan pelita tu kamu tercedera"Balas Nana

"Kak Nana tak salah,bulu ingatan Sakura ada kuasa istimewa dan saya dah beberapa kali tercedera"Kata Syaoran

"Kami yang sepatutnya berterima kasih pada Kak Nana sebab benarkan kami tinggal di sini dan menyambut aidilfitri di sini"Kata Sakura

"Kita ke dunia seterusnya"Kata Mokona

"Harapnya kamu sentiasa selamat dan berjaya dalam misi mencari ingatan tuan puteri"Kata Diha

"Abang Kuro pasti dalam ingatan Im" Kata Im

"Tapi selepas kami pergi kamu takan dapat mengingati kami,atau peristiwa yang melibatkan kami"KataFye

"Tolong jangan padamkan ingatan kami tentang kamu"Kata Nina.Fye hanya mampu menggeleng

"Kot ye pun sebelum pergi ,makan la ketupat tu dulu"Kata Nana

"Emm…"Kata Sakura

_Menemui Kak Nana,Kak Diha,Kak Nina dan Im yang dingati selalu dan dikasihi selalu_

_Ketika Kak Nana dan yang lain sedang membaca surat ini kami mungkin dalam perjalanan ke dunia lain yang jauh_

_Kak Nana,_

_Kak Nana pernah bertanya tentang pengertian aidilfitri pada Sakura,kini Sakura telah tahu jawapanya iaitu saat bersama keluarga_

_Kak Nana,_

_Di sini Sakura terasa bagaikan mempunyai adik beradik,Kak Nana,Kak Diha,Kak Nina dan Im begitu baik hingga tak terasa Sakura anak tunggal.Kak Nana telah ajar Sakura erti perhubungan adik beradik yang sebenar_

_Terima kasih atas segalanya_

_Salam Sayang _

Sakura 

Nana tersenyum lalu melipat surat tersebut ,dia rasa puas .Mujurlah Fye tidak memadam ingatan mereka tentang Sakura

"Kak Nana,Cepatlah"Kata Im

Surat itu diletakan atas meja lalu Nana turun ke bawah dan menyertai sepupunya

"Salam aidilfitri walau dimana kau berada"Kata Nana

Setahun berlalu,pada suatu petang posmen menghantar surat ke rumah Nana,Im mengambil surat tersebut lantas diberikan pada Kak Nana

"Dari siapa?"Tanya Nana

"Entah"Kata Im

Nana membuka surat tersebut ,lantas ternampak sekeping gambar .Nana melihat gambar tersebut lalu dia tersenyum

" Hmm…Kejap aje masa berlalu ya,dah besar korang ni"Kata Nana

"Siapa?"Tanya Im

Nana tidak menjawab ,hanya memberi gambar tersebut pada Im,lantas Im juga tersenyum ceria

"Sakura masih mengingati kita" Kata Im

"Yup, betul tu"Kata Nana 

_DARI SAKURA DAN SYAORAN ,SELAMAT HARI RAYA BUAT KAK NANA_

"Hmm…,pandai juga mereka buat kad raya tu" Kata Im 

"Abang Kuro pun berkirim salam juga kat kamu"Balas Nana

"Wish you were here"Kata Im sendiri

Tiba-tiba seluruh halaman disinari cahaya terang,Nana tersenyum ceria membuat Im hairan

"Sampai juga korang ye"Kata Nana

"Kan dah janji ,mesti la ingat"Kata Fye

"Kak Nana,explain"Kata Im

"Ingat lagi tak janji pasal raya tu?Kata Nana

Im kehairanan,lantas Nana menerangkan kisah yang sebenar pada Im dan Im mulai mengerti

"Teruk la Kak Nana ni"Kata Im

"Waa,tak baik la macam tu"Kata Syaoran

Keduanya tersengih penyu mendengar kata-kata Syaoran,Kini segalanya bermula lagi

TAMAT

11


End file.
